The Crossing - Alternative Ending
by SWWoman
Summary: This is my version of how The Crossing should have ended.


**My alternative ending for The Crossing. Like a lot of other authors, I refuse to accept Carter's death. I hope you like my version.**

* * *

John played with the plastic cup in his hands. Idly, he wondered how many different NYPD precinct interrogation rooms he had been in during the past two and half years.

He looked up as the door opened and smiled when he saw it was Joss. She smiled back at him and his heart hammered in his chest like it always did when she looked at him. He had worried how she would react when they saw each other again after everything that passed between them in the morgue. But her smile reassured him that they were going to be just fine. Maybe even better than fine.

She perched on the table, just like she had in their first meeting. "I'm Carter. You didn't give us a name."

John smiled, thinking back to the first time she said that to him. It seemed like a miracle to him that a beautiful woman was willing to reach out to such a pathetic bum without trace of pity or disgust. Her kindness that night had shown him that maybe there was something worth living for. He had felt an instant and welcome connection to another human being for the first time since he discovered Jessica was dead. He would not have taken the job with Harold had he not met her first. She saved him, she changed him, and he was glad he finally told her.

Blinking back a few tears, he gave her a little smile. "You know, it seems like the only time you need a name these days is if you're in trouble. So, am I in trouble?"

Joss was smiling fondly back at him and suddenly John was looking forward to the rest of his life.

* * *

They left the precinct and walked out into the cool night air, as Joss handed him a bag containing his personal affects.

"Where's my gun?"

"John Doe didn't have a permit so it's property of the NYPD now."

"I'll have to get some new hardware."

"Looks like your ride is here."

John glanced across the street and saw Harold waking towards them with Bear on his leash. Suddenly, the dog lunged forward just as a nearby pay phone began to ring. Bear tore the leash from Harold's hand and a raced down the alley while Finch frantically called for him to stop. Joss and John looked at each other and then they ran down the alley after Bear.

It was so dark they could barely see. John heard Bear snarl and a thump of bodies colliding, then a gunshot and scream of pain. John felt the wind from a bullet as it whizzed by his ear.

John and Joss found Bear unhurt with his teeth locked on the arm of former Officer Simmons, who, judging by his screams, was quite hurt. A hand gun lay on the ground next to Simmons. He was trying to shake Bear off, but Bear was too well trained to let go until Reese arrived and gave him the command.

John checked Bear over for injures as Joss cuffed Simmons.

"Is he hurt?" Joss asked about the dog.

John shook his head. "He's fine."

Joss snorted. "Too bad about Simmons, here. Looks like Bear tore up that arm good. You better get out of here, I have to book this asshole and get him some medical attention."

John nodded. "Call me when you're done."

Joss gave him another gorgeous smile and replied, "Sure." Then she dragged Simmons off down the alley towards the precinct. John remained hidden in the shadows as he watched a couple of uniforms arrive and help Joss manhandle Simmons into the precinct.

John shuddered as he thought about how Simmons had been lying in wait for them, ready to ambush him, and Reese had no weapon. He didn't want to think about what might have happened if Harold had not been in the habit of taking Bear with him everywhere he went…

John walked down the alley and checked the street. Harold had retreated to the car and was waiting for him. John walked across the street and got in.

"Everyone alright?" Harold asked with concern in voice as he passed over a new phone, earpiece and to John's surprise, a new Glock.

Reese smirked at his employer. "Everyone but Simmons."

Harold breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that. I feared the worse when I heard the gun go off." Harold paused upon a sudden, terrifying thought. "He was here to kill you and Joss, wasn't he?"

Reese nodded. "Good thing you brought Bear." He reached into the back seat to give the dog another ear scratch. His face turned melancholy as he thought about the terrible things the canine had just prevented. John wasn't sure he could have survived if Simmons had hurt Joss. Not after everything he had shared with her.

Harold watched John for a few seconds and then quietly asked, "Should we wait for Detective Carter?"

John shook his head. "She's going to be a while booking Simmons. Do we have a new number?"

"No. The machine was calling about Simmons, but I think we can safely say that case is wrapped up."

John smirked again. "Then if you don't mind, drop me off at home."

"Of course, Mr. Reese." Harold started the car and men drove in compatible silence to the building where John's loft was located.

* * *

John entered his apartment and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. He leaned against the counter while he drank it and thought back over the events of the last few days. He was a little surprised that he, Joss, and Fusco had all survived, but he was delighted they had, _especially_ Joss.

John was struck by a desire to see her again as soon as possible. He quickly showered, shaved, and changed clothes. Joss could not be seen with the Man in the Suit, but no would look twice at a guy in jeans and a motorcycle jacket.

John left the loft and returned to the precinct. He decided to loiter outside until he saw Joss; he just had to see her again.

Shortly after he arrived, he saw the object of his affections walk slowly out the door of the precinct. He followed her, thinking she was going home. He would just follow at a safe distance and make sure she made it safely since he had no idea how many other HR lackeys might be gunning for her.

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number. To John's surprise, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hello, _detective_." He placed some emphasis on the last word.

On the other end of the line Joss smiled happily. She loved being called detective again, especially in John's voice. He made it sound so sexy.

"I'm done booking Simmons." She paused and John waited for her to go on. "I would like to see you if you aren't too busy."

John checked his watch. "I'll never be too busy for you, but shouldn't you get home to Taylor?"

"Taylor is still with his dad. I don't get him back until the weekend."

John increased his stride until he caught up to her. He reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around to face him and pulled her in big bear hug. "In that case, I suggest we go to the Lyric's and get something to eat."

Joss happily returned the hug and buried her face in his chest. "I'd like that," she said, her voice muffled by his jacket.

They began walking in the direction of their favorite diner, keeping their arms firmly around each other's waist. They entered the diner and Reese steered Carter to a back booth where they could have some privacy. There were things that needed to be said and he was finally ready to say them. Reese wanted to be sure there were no prying ears or eyes while he said them.

"So I'm guessing you want to talk about what happened in the morgue," Joss asked as she sipped her coffee.

John leaned forward and focused his intense gaze on her. "I want you to know that I meant every word. I didn't say it because we were trapped."

Joss shook her head. "I don't understand how I changed you John. You turned me down, you barely even talked to me."

John looked down at the table while he fiddled with his cup of coffee. "I was at the end of my rope. I wanted to die. I didn't see any good in the world. Jessica was dead, the CIA wanted me dead, and there was no hope. He looked up at her and smiled. "Then you walked into the room and I felt something for the first time in a long time. You looked and smelled so good and you weren't disgusted by me. You gave me hope."

Joss looked down into her coffee and was very quiet for a few minutes. "I always thought it was Finch offering you a job that saved you."

John smiled. "He played a big part, but I wouldn't have taken it if I hadn't met you first."

Joss met his eyes and smiled back. "So I kicked off the redemption of John Reese?" she teased.

John kept smiling, but he wasn't teasing. He simply said, "Yes."

Joss blushed. She knew that as a police officer she often could touch people's lives in a positive manner in a time of need, but she had no idea the little meeting two and half years ago had had such a profound effect on John. She reached into her pocket and took out the bullet he had left for her in the morgue.

"I should give this back to you." She dropped it in his palm. He looked at it for a minute then stuck it back into his pocket.

Their food arrived and they ate in silence, each thinking about what should come next for them.

* * *

Verna had been a waitress for many years- the last five at Lyric's Diner. She loved her job. She loved interacting with the interesting characters that populated New York and she especially loved seeing her regulars as they changed over the years. She had seen this particular couple here before, probably a couple of times a month, though there was period of several months last year when she had not seen them together at all. She served a lot of couples over the many years she had been slinging hash in various diners around New York. She knew there was something different about those two, but she was never quite able to put her finger on what it was. They seemed to be somewhere in that odd place between friends and lovers.

The man- tall, lean and handsome, gave off a roguish air. The woman- pretty, dark skinned and curvy was definitely a Good Girl. She often seemed annoyed with her companion, but obviously cared for him a great deal. While he smirked at her constantly and seemed to flirt with her a lot, Verna's experienced eye immediately picked up on the fact that he quite simply had her on a pedestal. Verna also noticed that she had no idea he cared for her so deeply.

When Verna first saw them together, she had been working the breakfast shift. The woman had arrived first and was obviously very nervous. Her eyes never stopped moving around the diner, looking for him, but he still managed to sneak up on her. They had a short intense conversation and then the man had stood to go and gave her something. Verna never knew what he gave her, but Verna did know that his hand had lingered on hers for just a few seconds longer than was necessary for him to give her whatever it was.

For reasons Verna was never able to understand, there had been a defensive barrier between them. Despite the loving looks they gave one another when the other was not looking, neither one seemed to be able or willing to breach that barrier. Sometimes it frustrated Verna to watch them. Sometimes she just wanted to scream at them, "Just kiss dammit!"

But tonight they had walked in with their arms around each other and there seemed to be shift in their relationship. They kept sneaking looks at each other, like they were really seeing the other for the first time, or seeing the other in a new light. These two had been teetering on the brink for a while, but now they were completely head over heels in love. This made Verna very happy. She wasn't quite sure how she knew it, but she knew these two belonged together. She made sure to give them her best service, attentive without hovering. Verna was not going do anything to spoil the mood tonight.

Verna busied herself tidying up behind the counter, but she was really keeping an eye on the couple. It was all she could do not squeal like a tween at a Jonas Brothers concert when the man tentatively reached across the table and touched the woman's hand, only have the woman grab that hand and hold it before he could withdraw. Yes, something was up tonight. The barrier was down

* * *

John reached over and touched Joss' hand and to his surprise she grabbed it and held on. He didn't try to withdraw; he decided liked the feel of her hand on his.

"So, now what, John?" Joss asked softly as she lightly ran her thumb over the top of his hand.

John took a deep breath. This was not the time for flirtatious banter or suggestive looks. Now was the time to be completely honest. Being completely honest wasn't something he was terribly good at- all those years in covert ops and the CIA had seen to that, but this was important to him. He had opened the door a crack and it now was time to push that door wide open to see what happens.

"It's your choice, Joss. I care for you and I would like there to more for us, but it's your choice how far this goes. Or we could just continue as we have been."

Joss looked up into his eyes and for once there was no smirk; he was open and vulnerable, just like he had been in the morgue when he kissed her. She realized that she owed it to him to do that same.

"I want more," she whispered. "Whatever this is." She gripped his hand tighter to emphasize her words. "I want it." She looked up and locked eyes with John.

John held his breath as he searched her eyes for any hint of uncertainty and doubt. He found none.

Joss watched John's eyes carefully. She had learned long ago that his eyes were indeed the windows to his soul and he communicated so much through them. She watched them go from fear to uncertainty to understanding to joy. Then she grinned at him and said, "Besides, you're one hell of a kisser!"

John stood up, threw a hundred dollar bill on the table, and pulled her up. "I intend to kiss you often from now on," he said in a husky voice checked with emotion. He then kissed her gently to emphasize his point and led her out of the diner.

* * *

Verna watched them go with huge smile on her face. Her smile got even bigger when she saw the money on the table and calculated just how generous her tip was. Oh yes, she was looking forward to seeing those two again.

* * *

"Where are we going, John?" Joss laughed as he dragged her out of the diner and down the street.

"My place is close by," he replied, looking down at her with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

Joss took a moment to absorb the implications of that statement, then smiled, reached up and pulled his head to her for a kiss. "Let's go," she said in a breathless voice. John smiled and grabbed her hand leading her in the direction of his loft.

* * *

Neither John nor Joss noticed the security camera on the corner as it swiveled to follow them as they hurried down the street. In the library, Finch, with Shaw looking over his shoulder, cut the feed.

Shaw looked down at Finch. "Well, we won't be seeing them for a couple of days."

"Probably not, Miss Shaw," said a smiling Finch.

Shaw checked her watch. "Come on Finch, you owe me a steak."

Finch rose from his chair; he had to admit he was hungry too. "You will use a knife and fork this time, won't you Miss Shaw?"

* * *

John kept sneaking looks at Joss as they hurried towards his loft. She had a huge smile on her face and she looked so damned gorgeous to him. He was having a hard believing that she was really there.

Joss looked up at him and caught him looking at her. "What?" she asked, puzzled. She frowned so that the furrow appeared between her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

John reached out and gently touched that furrow with his index finger. "I came so close to losing you several times over the last couple of days. It's hard to believe you're here with me now."

"I thought I was stuck with you," she teased.

John grabbed her up in a rib crushing hug. "You are, never forget that."

"Take me home, John."

John set her down and they hurried to his door. John opened the door and ushered Joss inside. Joss barely had time to look around the wide open space when John grabbed her into a kiss that made her toes curl. The kiss he had given her in the morgue was gentle and loving. This kiss was hot with desire.

Joss responded in kind while pushing John's jacket off his shoulders. He removed her jacket without breaking the kiss as they made their way across the room to the bed while undressing each other, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake. They reached the bed and fell onto it, locked in each other's embrace.

Their hands and mouths were everywhere as they familiarized themselves with each other. Their bodies slowly entwined as they came together for the first of many, many times. They fit each other like a glove and they clung tightly to each other swearing they would never let the other go.

Later, as John held a sleeping Joss close to his body, he watched the first rays of light come up over the New York skyline and he smiled to himself. He could not remember the last time he actually looked forward to a new day, but today he was finally happy. He acknowledged that he no idea what was in store for them in the future, but he knew as long as they faced it together they were invincible. He closed his eyes and slept the best sleep he'd had in a very long time as he held his Joss.

* * *

A few days later, over dinner in a quiet out of the way bistro, John presented Joss with a velvet box. She opened it to reveal the bullet, made into a necklace. She threw her head back and laughed with pure delight when she saw it. She understood the promise that bullet represented and it filled her heart to overflowing to receive it.

John put the necklace around her neck, nuzzling her ear in the process. "Most women would prefer diamonds," he teased her.

Joss placed her hand on his cheek as she leaned into his affection. "Most women don't have you."

John placed a gentle kiss on her sensitive spot below her ear. "You're stuck with me, remember?"

"I know and I couldn't be happier," she said as she turned to kiss him. "In case you haven't noticed, you're stuck with me too."

John grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling with joy. "I know," he said softly. He checked his watch. "We had better go pick up Taylor before we're late."

They left the bistro hand in hand.

* * *

**A note to my readers, I have several stories in process, and I plan to continue writing Careese fics as along as people will read them. I hope all the other writers feel the same way!**


End file.
